Minor Characters
Minor Characters are characters who aren't in the game enough to warrant a new page, either due to only being mentioned a few times, or because their appearance in the game is minor, only appearing as either a background character, or once during the entire game. Lurv Lurv was one of the cult members. He left an arm behind the first time he kidnapped someone, and this lead to him being punished. He later ended up beneath a rock. Whether this was part of his punishment is unknown, and he had his leg torn off to free him. His ultimate fate is unknown. Trollyside News Manager The Pierogi Stall Manager is an orange dog with orange eyes who manages the Trollyside News, a stand that is located in the trolley station of Possum Springs. When Mae talks to him, he calls her a thief, and an argument ensures, ending with Mae being banned from buying from the stall. Despite being the stall manager, he also appears to be the stall cook, constantly cooking with a frying pan. Mrs. Santello Bea's Mother was a crocodile living in Possum Springs with her family. She maintained a good relationship with both her daughter and husband, and this continued until her death from cancer. Most of her belongings were either given to Bea or presumably sold. Her husband had a mental breakdown afterwards and her remaining family was forced to move. She is buried in the Possum Springs Cemetery, and Bea occasionally visits her grave. Her tombstone is presumed to be on Bea's chat avatar. Christine Christine, while never seen in game, is the manager of the Snack Falcon in Possum Springs. Not much is known about her, other than the fact that she is completely unable to control Gregg, seemingly her only employee, as he leaves whenever he wishes and breaks their supply of lightbulbs. Dave, Rick, and Benny Dave, Rick and Benny were cultists and 'friends' with Lurv, as he called out to them because they "knew him". Nothing is known about these three other than that they are terrible friends. Angus' Parents Angus' parents were, undeniably, horrible people. They frequently abused Angus, either by beating him or by locking him in the pantry. His father used to work in the mines with Stan Borowski and the two would sometimes go drinking together before he presumably rode off into the sunset, never to be seen again. His fate is unknown. Angus' mother is still alive, and he has to visit her sometimes, though only with his brother when he comes back from military service. Mr. and Mrs. Hartley Mr and Mrs Hartley were the parents of Casey Hartley. After his disappearance they covered Possum Springs in missing person posters as they searched for their son. Unbeknownst to them, Casey was in the bottom of a pit deep within the coal mine, and he was never found. The posters remain up to the events of Night in The Woods, showing that they may have never given up hope. Anselm Borowski Anselm Borowski was, as Mae described "(her) great-great-uncle or something". Absolutely nothing is known about him, other than that he fought during what was presumably World War Ⅱ. Given that his name was on a memorial, he did not survive the conflict. According to Mae, he was doomed from the start because of his name. Andy Cullen Though not seen in the game, Andy Cullen played a huge role in Mae's life. Andy was the victim of the incident when Mae had an episode of derealization. Colin Colin is Mr. Chazokov's son, he works at a university and sometimes visits him. URevolution Store Clerk The URevolution store clerk is seen during one of Bea's optional hang-out sessions. She is a moody red bear with two gauge earrings and teal eyes. She wears a long-sleeved, dark-blue DPP shirt and has three tufts of hair on the top of her head. Her sprite does not have a lower half. Douchebag Guitar Player Douchebag Guitar Player is a male crocodile who appears at the forest party that Mae and her friends go to. His nickname comes from Gregg and Mae, who call him a douchebag for his guitar tunes. He has a dark red beanie on top his head, red eyes, a white under-shirt with a green flannel shirt, a blueish-green pair of pants, and a basic brown acoustic guitar which he strums. He plays a basic repeating guitar tune in the background, and occasionally tunes his guitar strings. Gallery Image:Night_in_the_Woods_20171228233317.jpg|Ryan Branch Image:Night_in_the_Woods_20171228223946.jpg|Gravedigger Image:Night_in_the_Woods_20171228191626.jpg Image:Night_in_the_Woods_20171228221703.jpg|Dmitry Gavriluk (Donna's cousin) Image:Night_in_the_Woods_20171228214916.jpg|Liz Chandler Image:Night_in_the_Woods_20171014000220.jpg|Ilya Sobin Image:Night_in_the_Woods_20171229022243.jpg|Garret Randell Image:Night_in_the_Woods_20181129214039.png|Shane Wags Image:Night_in_the_Woods_20181129223802.png|Kevin Clark Category:Minor Characters Category:Night in the Woods Category:Theories Category:NITW Characters Category:Dogs Category:Crocodiles Category:Bears Category:Cats Category:Deer